Distorted Realities
by Sneaselgirl
Summary: The story of a young woman from our world who suddenly wakes up in Ylisse. Not only is she now stuck inside the world of one of her favorite video games, but she discovers that her body has changed very drastically and she has the power to transform… into a Nargacuga! Something is very, very wrong here. To top it all off, she remembers everything about the fate of this world...
1. Prologue: Severed Ties

_Author's notes- Long time no story eh? If you read my other fics before, sorry I never updated them (and I probably never will now), but if you haven't, good. Let's have a fresh start._

_I'm finally relenting to my long time itch to start writing again. Fire Emblem If was recently announced so what better excuse is there to start writing this Awakening fanfic idea that I've had knocking around in my brain for over a year now. I'd also like to give a shoutout to Malice and Macaroons story White Tear Stained Memories, a Pokemon B/W fic that I latched onto many months ago because it had a similar premise to my idea for this fic. If you've ever wondered how N would fair in our world without pokemon, then give her story a read._

_Now about this fanfic: Distorted Realities is the story of a young woman from our world who suddenly wakes up in the fields of Ylisse. Not only is she now stuck inside the world of one of her favorite video games, but she quickly comes to discover that her body has changed very drastically and she the power to transform… into a Nargacuga?! Something is very, very wrong here. And to top it all off, she remembers EVERYTHING about the game. Will she be able to take over Robin's place and events happen as they should, or will the chaos of her arrival doom the world to destruction?_

_So yeah, this is a shameless self-insert OC/Crossover with a character that has the special power to transform into a Monster Hunter monster. Don't like it, don't read it. But trust me, this isn't a Sue story. Everything about the OC and how she came to be has a deep impact on the story and the fate of the world._

* * *

Prologue: Severed Ties

Closing the front door with a sigh, Jazz looked around the quiet house. Everything was where she had left it when she left for work that morning as usual, and she gave a small smile at welcome familiarity of it all. Dropping her keys on the side table, she moved towards the kitchen to get ready to fix something to eat for dinner. She had to stop herself from giving in to the urge to pull into the drivethru of a fast food place several times on her way home, telling herself for the hundredth time that she had plenty of food at home and that she shouldn't waste money eating out all the time.

As she rummaged through the cabinets to look over cans of various green vegetables and boxes of pasta, something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Glancing over, Jazz frowned slightly when she saw that it was the flashing light of her home phone and quickly turned her attention back to the various canned goods. After a few more minutes of searching through them for something edible, she gave up and slammed the door shut, suddenly irritated.

She'd just have another TV dinner tonight. She didn't feel much like cooking anyway.

Tossing the steak dinner she snatched from the freezer into the microwave, she sat down at the table to wait. Again the flashing light from her home phone caught her attention from the corner of her eye, but she ignored it, strumming her fingers on the wooden table until she finally heard a ding from the microwave. Grabbing her food she left the kitchen area behind, choosing instead to eat in the living room.

Jazz turned on the news to watch as she ate, nothing really catching her attention as the time went by. Tomorrow would be cloudy with a chance of rain, there was a bit of evening traffic, a robbery report from a week ago, the Cards beat the Cats 65-58; nothing but the usual stuff. Nothing new and nothing old. As the reporter begun a story about some silly new viral cat video Jazz got up, taking her empty plate to the sink.

After cleaning the few dishes and throwing away the trash Jazz once again noticed the blinking light of the phone, urging her to pick it up. Reluctantly she did so, seeing at a glance that she had 3 new messages waiting for her. Flipping through the call log she stared dead eyed at the three names displayed. One was her aunt, another her uncle, and the last was her cousin. She felt a mild tinge of irritation when she saw her aunt had called her 4 times before leaving a message. She put the phone back on its stand, not even bothering to listen to the voicemails. She already knew what they had to say and she didn't want to hear any of it.

Turning the living room TV off Jazz retreated to her room and kicked her shoes off, turning to room TV on as she did so. It wasn't on any channel in particular and she didn't really want to watch anything at the moment- she just liked the noise. Pulling out her 3DS from the side table she decided to let off some steam playing Super Smash Bros.

As the Smash Menu popped up she paused for a second, wondering who she wanted to play as. Jazz was pretty good with characters like Charizard, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Robin, and the Mii Brawler. She vaguely remembered that she'd unlocked a new fighter last time she played, but since she wasn't using her best fighter at the time she failed to get her. With that thought in mind she selected her Mii Fighter- a character designed after herself wearing a light green Vampire Garb with Cat ears- to take the challenger down. Jazz gave a slight smile as she thought of her Mii as the hero of Smash, since she preferred to use her first on every mode and to take out tough opponents.

Setting the opponents to random she started the default timed Smash and gave a small chuckle when she saw she was up against Robin, a white Ike, and Black Bowser. She didn't bother to raise the difficulty at all, so she had an easy time beating the snot out of each of them, spamming her Foot Flurries and Piston Punching them off the top of the screen. By the time the two minutes was up she'd gotten 7 knockouts without a single fall. As she exited the winner's screen she heard the familiar sirens as the screen flashed an all too familiar silhouette. Jazz gave a small groan at the realization that the person she was fighting next was nothing more than a simple clone. She was expecting someone more unique like Duck Hunt, not Lucina…

As the battle started and Jazz deployed her usual strategy of spamming B moves, it seemed as though Lucina took offense to her attitude about her and started spamming her Counter attack. It wasn't even thirty seconds into the fight that Jazz found herself flung offscreen, the announcer voicing her failure as Lucina stood taunting her. Eyebrows scrunching in annoyance, Jazz decided to let it slide as she navigated the menu to start another match. She'd been sloppy, nothing else.

Setting the Smash matches to Single Stock and choosing Robin as her only opponent, Jazz quickly kicked his ass, chuckling as he face planted the screen. Some sirens and a screen splash later, and she was once again facing Lucina off in the Ferox Arena. Taking the fight more seriously this time she didn't spam her attacks as much and even tried dodging and shielding more. Jazz was only an average player at best and could hold her own on most difficulties, but Lucina just kept spamming her counter move at just the right moment nearly every time she tried to attack until Jazz was blown off the screen again in a blast of light. Getting slightly pissed now at the clone girl's cheap tactics, Jazz almost considered switching to another fighter. Her Mii didn't have any ranged moves which made fighting the characters with a Counter move a bit of a challenge. But now her pride was hurt and she wanted to punch the Princess's face in all the more.

Quickly running through another match Jazz faced off against the Princess again, readying her A game. She played much more defensively, using the grabs, rolls, shields and combos she'd been practicing a bit for online play and eventually managed to keep the princess at a higher percentage than her and well into knockout levels. Just one more combo and she'd be done. Seeing an opening she prepared to use her favorite side-B up-B combo, but just as the attack was about to land Lucina recovered and pulled off a Counter at the last second, sending the Mii flying offstage.

That. Little. Bitch.

Jazz could barely contain her anger as she almost wanted to throw her game at the wall, a string of curses leaving her mouth. She glared at her game as it pulled up the fighter selection screen again and fumed at how much she hated this Lucina. If she were fighting a streetpass Lucy in Awakening, she's have killed her in two seconds flat. As the thought about how much she sucked at fighting games crossed her mind, Jazz suddenly found herself very bored at the idea of going another round with the princess and she popped the game out and tossed it across the room. She had plenty of other games where enemies weren't cheap bastards.

Shuffling through her other games her hand passed over Fire Emblem Awakening, and as she picked it up considered playing it again. She'd only gone through the story once on Casual mode and always intended on doing two or three more playthroughs at some point, as it was easily the best game she had played in a while. Popping it in she smiled inwardly as the familiar opening played only to have her mood sour as she navigated the file screen.

Her finished file was nowhere to be seen and she felt a pang of annoyance as she remembered having let a friend borrow the game some time ago. The three current files were the one her friend had started and two alternate save files from early in her first run, when she was testing out husbands and such. While they were technically both her own files, neither one was past Chapter 12 and she didn't feel like jumping into the game from a middle chapter. Switching to the Quicksave screen she got excited as she spotted the Endgame title marker and quickly started it up.

As the battle pulled up she opened the battle menu and looked around for an option to abandon the fight, since she was more interested in doing one of the DLC chapters she'd recently bought for the game. She didn't find anything however so she gave up and turned back to the battle. Since there weren't any enemies on the field besides Grima, she figured she made this quicksave simply to watch both endings to the game. Jazz remembered the game would restart to before Final Chapter after the credits rolled so she figured she could salvage her beaten file that way and then play the DLC.

Since her Avatar was the only unit that could move, Jazz selected her and had her attack Grima head on. It took until the enemy turn for him to fall, her husband landing the final blow with a bunny kick after shielding her from harm. After making the choice to have the Avatar finish Grima off, she set the game down as the credits rolled and glanced at the TV instead. The credits were almost ten minutes long and the thought of watching them as she waited bored her. When she finally heard Chrom speaking again at the end she picked it back up, pressing the buttons impatiently as she wanted to access her old file ASAP.

Her heart sank when the screen faded back to the title screen of the game and the same three files from before popped up on the menu. She rubbed her temples and sighed realizing the game didn't take her back to the World Map like she thought it would. She'd just wasted over ten minutes on a wild goose chase with nothing to show for it. She went back to the main menu in a huff and deleted the offending friend's file, muttering something about not letting anyone else borrow her games. She wondered for a minute if she should just go ahead and start a new file now, since there was nothing she could do about her old file besides watch the ending again, and that thought bored her to tears. Glancing at the clock next to her bed she noticed that it was getting late and decided it would take too long to start over again for the night.

Still, she wanted to accomplish _something_ today, so she popped the game out and began looking for another. Pokemon Y, Rune Factory 4, Okamiden, Shin Megami Tensei; she didn't want to play any of those at the moment. The only two she had left were Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate and 4 Ultimate. She remembered she had to farm the Gore Magala for one last plate for his armor and then some tails for his weapons, but that idea quickly soured her mood. Gore really wasn't that fun of a fight and would still occasionally cart her in his frenzy mode if she got careless. Plus he refused to drop anything useful the last fifteen times she fought it, even with her thief Palicos deployed. She couldn't fight him online yet since she wanted to finish the story mode before going into the online mode, and even if she had his quest online, she didn't want to deal with the noobs, elitists, and trolls that plagued the place.

Jazz finally settled on playing 3 Ultimate, since she liked the monsters there better and she had no 'to do list' in it since she had already beat the game. Starting the game up she scanned through the quests and picked her favorite monster to hunt: the Green Nargacuga. Packing her supplies and her strongest thunder Switch Axe she set off, a confident smirk on her face as she knew she could take care of the beast in under ten minutes.

For once that night Jazz was actually doing well, easily getting back into the swing of fighting the Nargacuga after having not fought it in a while. Within minutes of dancing around the beast she managed to scar its face up, chop off the tail, and break one of its wings. It was starting to rage more so she figured it would be limping soon so she could capture it.

As the great green panther-like wyvern took a prowler stance, she prepared to dodge its upcoming combo when a sudden loud ringing broke her concentration causing her to look up from the screen at the worst possible second. The sound of her hunter getting hit hard drew her attention back to the screen and she swore as she frantically tried to dodge roll away from the attacks, all to no avail as she got trapped and locked into all three wing slashes anyway, taking a large amount of her health away. Panicking and distracted by yet another loud burst of ringing Jazz tried to get away from the monster long enough to heal quickly only to have her hunter stumble uselessly as she ran out of stamina. Just before she could get enough back to roll away the Nargacuga whipped its tail around in a spin attack, quickly wiping out her remaining health.

As the cute little cats wheeled her back to the base camp, Jazz glared out of her room door towards the kitchen, where the offending phone continued ringing. She considered ignoring it in order to finish the quest since she did have two more chances to capture it without dying again before the quest was failed, but if it was who she thought was calling she knew they'd just keep calling nonstop, ruining any concentration. She shut the lid of her 3DS and set it down with a growl as she got up to answer the phone. She was almost ready to cuss whoever it was out especially if it was a family member since she didn't feel like speaking to any of them at all right now.

Grabbing the phone Jazz glared at the number before her expression softened into a slightly sadder, somewhat tired look. It _was_ a call from a family member, but she hesitated as she looked at number, wanting nothing more than to put the phone back down and call it a night. She knew that was pointless however; he'd just keep calling or worse, he'd show up at her door the next day. With a heavy sigh she pushed the Talk button and let herself be dragged back to reality.

"Hey… Bro…"

* * *

Alternate title for this chapter: How Much I Suck at Video Games

And don't worry, the REAL Fire Emblem Awakening stuff will happen next chapter. This is just to introduce the MC, and show how lonely, boring and pathetic I am. –I mean SHE is. Right. Also, hints at future stuff and stuff and what not. I'm going to sleep…

This story will also be posted to my Deviantart page here. Username is PinkSneasel


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

_Sorry this took so long. I was busy with a lot of things and also trying to decide how I wanted to do this series. I've been juggling some new ideas for down the road and fleshing things out better in my mind. Most importantly, I got a spur of the moment idea to include drawings with each chapter to work on my drawing skills which will be posted with the chapter on my Deviantart page. If for some reason I'm not able to do a drawing for some unforeseen reason I'll go back and add one when I can. My drawing skills aren't the best though so feel free to skip them if you're not interested. I just want to improve my drawing skills along with my writing skills and that's my main motivation for doing this fic: to improve myself. Just FYI._

_I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER FROM FIRE EMBLEM. THEY BELONG TO NINTENDO/INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS._

* * *

Distorted Realities

Chapter 1- Awakening

"I'm tiiiiired! Let's take a break…"

A loud moan broke the silence of the open countryside as four figures made their way down the dirt path that traveled through it. The smallest of the group and the one who let out the moan was a young girl who had long golden hair tied into two feathery pigtails and wore a bright yellow dress with a hooped skirt. She looked exhausted as she was practically dragging her feet as she walked along in a slumped over position, a few beads of sweat on her brow from the exercise she clearly wasn't used to getting. She stopped and turned to look pathetically at one of her companions, a tall young man with dark blue hair who wore a white and navy outfit with a tattered white cape.

"I guess we have no choice…" sighed the man as his eyes scanned the horizon ahead of him. Turning to the girl with a smile, he pointed over his shoulder towards a cluster of buildings in the distance. "The village is over there. We're almost there. Then we'll take a break."

"What? Really!? GREAT!" the girl squealed in delight, her elation washing away her fatigue as she bounced around in excitement. "Working hard is important, but breaks are important too! Hurry up! Oh, let's get something to eat, too!"

"Wait Lissa! Slow down, you're going to get hurt…" called the man in blue as Lissa began to run and jump through the tall grass on the roadside in order to cut a path directly to the village.

The third and forth figures –a brown haired man in sky blue plate armor and his horse which was wearing similar armor- watched the newly animated girl's antics, a smile growing on the man's face as he watched the two. His smile quickly turned into a frown when Lissa let out a scream as she fell backwards, disappearing into the tall grass.

"Are you all right?" "Lady Lissa!" Both men rushed to her side to see what happened and found her sitting on the ground rubbing her backside.

"Owwwwww! What was that? Ugh…" she groaned in pain, looking around to see what she had tripped over. Her eyes quickly fell upon a prone figure lying before her, the green color of their robes almost blending in with the grass around them. Aside from the robes, which were trimmed in gold and were a deep crimson on the inside, the female figure wore a striped grey shirt, grey pants with a purple and black gold-trimmed belt, and tall brown leather boots with gold laces. She had dark skin and black hair framing her face, wore a pair of glasses and seemed to have a strange mark on the back of her right hand. What shocked Lissa the most was what seemed to be a green tail with red stripes and tip stretching out behind the girl, as well as what appeared to be red and green ears on her head and small red wings sprouting from her back.

"… Um… what?" Lissa looked dumbfounded at the strange figure before her, her mind slowly trying to make heads or tails out of what she was seeing. Her mind snapped back to attention once she realized that the figure was a person –albeit a very strange looking one- and let out an alarmed shriek. "EEK! C-chrom! S-s-someone's collapsed here!"

The blue haired man followed her gaze down to the figure and he nearly jumped with a start as he looked down at the strange figure she had tripped over. The armored man gripped at the silver tipped spear he carried with him as he took a step back.

"By the Gods…!"

...

_Pain._

That was the first thing Jazzmine noticed as she started to wake from a dreary slumber. Her foggy mind seemed heavy as a painful migraine seemed to split her head open, feeling akin to a hot knife that someone stabbed through right eye and out the back of her skull. She was used to getting headaches like this due to staying up late, but this one seemed to burn so painfully in her mind that it took her a moment to realize she could hear the sounds of people talking around her.

"..rom. ..e have … .. ..mething…"

"We.. ..at do … ..opose we do?"

"I-I don't know…"

Did I leave the TV on again? She thought drearily to herself as her hand instinctively went to rub her temple and she slowly began to open her eyes. The bright stinging light made her squint in confusion as she was sure she had turned off her light before going to bed. As her vision slowly came into focus two figures seemed to kneel down to look at her as she stirred.

"I can see you're awake now" said a vaguely familiar blue haired man as he smiled down at her. Shocked, Jazzmine's mind snapped awake and instantly entered into a panicked state at the realization that there was a strange man standing above her. As he leaned down further and stretched his hand out to her, she felt her body tense up before it instinctively sprang into action. "There are better places to take a nap th-"

WHACK.

The sound of her fist slamming into the man's face rang out with a loud crack, causing the second figure to jump back in surprise as the man recoiled in pain away from his attacker. Jazz scooted back as far as she could manage on her back before stumbling a bit, eyes wild as she prepared to either fight or run away as quickly as possible.

"Who the HELL are you!?" She screamed, looking around frantically as she tried to figure out how someone had managed to get into her bedroom. However a quick glance around her revealed that she wasn't inside her home at all but instead in the middle of an open field. The only people around were the two people ahead of her and a flash of silver revealed a third man in heavy blue armor moving quickly to stand between her and the first two with a spear in hand. "Where the hell am I? What's going on here?!"

The man in blue armor took a threatening step towards her, causing Jazzmine to back further away as he pointed his spear at her with murderous intent in his eyes. The look made her want to get up and run away as fast as possible but thankfully before either of them could move the girl with blonde pigtails ran up to him and pushed his spear down.

"Whoa-wait Frederick!" called the blonde girl frantically, looking worriedly between the two of them. From the look on her face it was clear she could see the fear and panic growing in Jazzmine from the situation, and she quickly tried to de-escalate the situation. "I think we just surprised her!"

"She punched Lord Chrom in the face Milady!" Frederick growled, making a jabbing motion towards her with his lance, earning a squeak from Jazz. "The beast is crazed Lissa!"

"I'd punch Chrom in the face too if he were the first thing I saw when I woke up," she countered, tugging back on the spear in vain. "And don't call people names!"

As the two argued back and forth Jazzmine began to take note of their names and strange appearances. The girl named Lissa wore a dress that was nearly identical to the dress of one of the characters from her video games –Fire Emblem: Awakening- and her hair and voice were even similar. The Frederick guy also wore near identical armor as the person of the same name from the same game, and looking over at the third guy she punched who was just now sitting back up, she noticed that he looked like the Chrom from the same story as well. The only difference she could tell was that they were obviously flesh and blood moving, breathing people, not anime looking video game characters.

_Cosplayers…_ She thought, it being the only rational answer. However, the 'fake' spear that the 'Frederick' was pointing at her certainly looked like it was made with actual metal, and prop weapon or not it certainly didn't look like something she wanted to get stabbed with. _Maybe I should try to apologize? I rather not be killed by a guy playing dress up first thing in the morning for punching his friend…_

"Enough!"

At once everyone's attention was drawn to the Chrom look-a-like as he rose to his feet rubbing his bruised cheek, 'Lissa' and 'Frederick' halting in their tug-of-war game at the sound of his voice. Despite the other man's protest 'Chrom' walked back over to Jazzmine and smiled apologetically as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Listen Miss, I'm sorry if I startled you, but we mean you no harm," he said, giving a sideways glance at Frederick to put his lance away. He could see how scared and confused Jazz was at being woken up in a strange place and having a weapon pointed at her, so he smiled comfortingly as he stretched his hand out for her again. "Can I help you up?"

"S-sorry… I.." she stuttered, nervously glancing between Chrom and Frederick, not sure if she should take his hand. The death glare she received from the fake knight told her she'd be safer not touching Chrom, so she quickly scrambled to her feet without his aid. "I-I'm fine thanks. Sorry about the whole… face… punch…thing…"

"Its quite all right, though you do have one mean punch..." he said as he dropped his hand ignoring her rudeness given the situation. "I thought you might have needed some help since we found you laying unconscious out in the middle of this field."

"You're lucky it was us who found you, since brigands would have been a rude awakening. Well, _ruder_ anyway." Lissa giggled softly as she walked closer to get a better look at Jazz. "My brother was being too nice for his own good it seems. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but... where exactly am I? How did I even get out here?" Jazz asked as she began to look around. She was indeed in the middle of an open field, a far cry from the suburban neighborhood where she lived. She couldn't spot any of the tall buildings of the city nearby and she couldn't even hear the sounds of cars on a nearby highway. _How did I end up in the countryside? Was I kidnapped and dumped somewhere?_

"How far outside of Richmond are we?" Jazz asked. The three cosplayers looked at her with a confused expressions and her heart began to quicken in fear again. "You know: Richmond, Kentucky. We are still in Kentucky aren't we?"

"I'm sorry, but I've never even heard of a country called Kentucky." Chrom said, earning a confused look from Jazz at the way he phrased that. She'd never heard someone refer to Kentucky as a country before(it was a State obviously), which gave her the chilling thought that she might even be outside the U.S.A. "We're in the Halidom of Ylisse, just outside of Southtown."

"Ylisse?" she repeated, instantly recognizing the name as the name of the fictional country of the game that they were cosplaying from. She felt a tinge of annoyance as her anger flared. "Uh, Ylisse doesn't exist, its from a game. I'm serious guys, where the hell am I?!"

"Ma'am, I can assure you that you are indeed in Ylisse and that it does exist," Chrom stated, looking at her warily as if she were mad. However his insistence only seemed to make the girl angrier. "And I'm not sure what you mean by 'game'..."

"Clearly you do, since you're dressed up as Prince Chrom, Princess Lissa, and their knight Frederick," she shot back, getting bolder and angrier by the second. "I don't need a bunch of LARPers playing make believe, I need to get HOME!"

The three of them recoiled in shock at her words and looked at each other with grim expressions on their faces. Finally, the Frederick of the group stepped forward to stand between her and the others as he looked at her with a deadly expression.

"First you attack the Prince and then accuse him of being an imposter? Some 'Larper'?" he asked threateningly, taking an intimidating step towards her as he lowered his spear again. Jazzmine didn't move however and defiantly stood her ground as she stared the knight down. "Who do you think you are to speak to milord Chrom in such a way?"

"If he's Chrom, then I'm Robin-" Jazz began as she started to wave her right hand mockingly, only stop in shock when she noticed a strange purple mark on the back of it. The mark that the Avatar character Robin had in the games. The Mark of Grima. Surprised, Jazzmine quickly looked over herself, thanking God that she wasn't dressed as Robin as well but just as shocked to find that she was wearing strange green robes with gold trim. Looking them over she realized she was dressed like her Mii Brawler from Super Smash Bros and turned her neck to see if she she had the Mii's wings as well. They were there and colored red but something else even more disturbing caught her attention.

She had a tail. A bright green, red tipped tail.

"What the fuck!" She yelled, stumbling backwards only to fall on her ass in disbelief at the sight. As she landed on it she felt a sharp pain coming from her tail and watched as it twitched involuntarily, which quickly threw her mind into hysterics. "WhatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckWHATTHEFUCK!"

The three Ylisseans were even more shocked and confused then before at the girl's sudden outburst after looking herself over and it was clear from her growing hysterics that she did NOT know what was going on. Cautiously the three stepped forward to try to calm her down but when she saw them she scrambled back with a petrified look in her eyes.

"STAY BACK!" Jazz screamed, trying to get up so she could run away. "This can't be real! YOU can't be real!"

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down!" Chrom called, concern etching his face.

"YOU calm down! I have a _TAIL!_" She screamed.

"And wings and long green ears." Frederick stated simply, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You did not know this?"

"Ears?" Jazz squeaked, hands flying up to grip two long, furry, sensitive... things... where her ears should have been. This seemed to be the final straw as her face drained of color as she fell to her knees and curled up into a ball, whimpering incoherently.

_This cannot be happening... this cannot be happening!_

"Frederick!" Lissa gave Frederick a sharp slap to his side as she chastised him. It was clear she _didn't_ know and the knight felt a slight tinge of guilt seeing her reaction. Lissa slowly crept up to the fallen girl but she didn't get a reaction as Jazz had her eyes tightly shut. "U-um hey... Are you alright?"

Jazz only shook her head in response, clinging to her ears tightly as if she were trying to pull them off, tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes. Worried, Lissa knelt down beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. The girl flinched under her touch but made no attempt to move, only squeezed her eyes tighter.

"Listen, my names Lissa. But I guess you already know who I am huh?" she asked soothingly, getting another small nod. "I guess you know Chrom and Frederick as well too. I don't know what's going on, but we're Shepherds, so we can help you if you're lost… Your name's Robin right?" She asked, remembering her say the name earlier.

"N-no…" Jazz breathed out softly, shaking her head a little. "My name's Jazzmine. Jazzmine Mathis…"

"Ok Jazzmine. Everything's going to be alright. Ok?" Jazz slowly opened her eyes to look at her and Lissa gave her the most reassuring smile she could manage. Slowly she began to sit herself up and seemed to look hard at Lissa before turning her gaze to Chrom and Frederick, still looking a bit shaken up.

"Are you really Princess Lissa?" she asked in a flat tone.

"Yep. Though you don't have to call me 'Princess'." Lissa said with a smile.

"And you're really Prince Chrom of Ylisse?" Jazz asked, looking directly at the blue haired man.

"Yep. I am Chrom and this is Ylisse." The lord said with a slight bow.

"Frederick the Wary I presume?" she asked the armored knight, narrowing her eyes slightly. This earned her a small giggle from Lissa and a chuckle from Chrom, but the Knight only frowned.

"Hmph. I title I wear with pride." He said stiffly. "You seem to know much about us if you know even that nickname."

"Enough to know that this has to be some sort of bad dream," Jazz said, rubbing her temples. Everything about this situation was giving her a headache again, but the splitting pain told her that this was either the most real dream she'd ever had or it was cold hard reality. "Please don't tell me that I got sucked into some fantasy world and that I'm still at home in my own bed. This has to be a dream right?"

"I can assure you it isn't. This is no dream or fantasy or anything of the sort." Frederick said simply, causing her face to fall again.

"Listen, it's obvious that you're lost and very confused right now, so why don't you come with us?" Chrom said, hoping to keep her from her hysterics again. He reached out his hand again in an offer to help her back up. "Why don't we go to town and see if we can sort things out there. Maybe someone there knows something about where you came from and where this Kentucky place is."

_If I'm where you say, then that's highly unlikely… _Jazz thought skeptically to herself as she reached up to take his hand. As he pulled her up the purple brand on the back of her hand caught her eye again. _Please God tell me I'm not Robin of all people. This is the worst day ever…_

"Milord, are you sure that's wi-" Frederick began to protest again, but a sharp look from Lissa cut him off. It was more than clear that Jazz was a person who really did need their help, no matter how strange she was or how uncomfortable he felt about her. "Just exercising caution Milady. Someone has to…"

"Duly noted Frederick. But aside from that left hook, I doubt she means us any harm." Chrom said simply, causing an embarrassed flush to spread over Jazz's face. "And don't worry about that. It was mostly my fault."

"Sorry…" She apologized again anyway, rubbing the back of her head as she looked away. _Fredrick will never let me live that down I'm sure…_

"It's fine." Chrom gave a reassuring smile as he turned to start leading the way again. "Now come on. We're nearly there."

"Don't worry Jazzmine. We'll get to the bottom of this." Lissa said brightly as she grabbed her hand to pull her along. Jazz merely smiled and let the girl lead the way as she'd rather walk with Lissa than with Frederick, who took up the rear and kept a close eye on her. She knew Frederick wasn't the trusting type and as she looked back at him she noticed the firm grip he still had on his spear. Her thoughts were cut short when she suddenly walked into Lissa, who had stopped dead in her tracks as she looked ahead of them with an expression of fear on her face.

"Chrom, look! The town!" She screamed, pointing straight ahead.

Following her gaze Jazz looked up to see dark clouds of smoke rising into the air coming from some buildings that lay just beyond a hill, which had blocked their view of the town before. The sounds of screaming could just barely be heard.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands no doubt…"Chrom swore, horror and fury etching his face. "Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"

"What about her?" Frederick asked pointing at Jazzmine.

"Unless she's on fire as well, it can wait!" Chrom yelled as he took off running.

"Aptly put, Milord."

"Let's go already!" Lissa cried as Frederick quickly got saddled up on his horse and pulled her on as well, taking off as soon as she was secure.

Jazz was suddenly left alone as she watched them race off towards the town. She knew very well what was about to go down and she hesitated for a moment at the thought of running into a burning town full of bandits. She wasn't a hero! But as the sounds of more screaming reached her ears she felt her legs move instinctively and before she knew it she was running full speed towards the sounds of chaos.

* * *

_Aaaand after a few weeks it's finally done. The official first chapter of my little self-insert. My computer wanted to break down too as I was writing this, and I had to rewrite some of it over. If it hadn't, I would have had this posted yesterday._

_So yeah I guess this is a decent length chapter for me to start off with. I originally want to make it even longer and end it after the battle with them camping in the woods, but I felt a real person like me being dropped in the Shepherds lap required more of an explanation then Robin. This me isn't some amnesiac without much to talk about, so I can't hand wave over the campfire conversations as quickly as the game does. I have to take that chance to blow some minds and drop some unbelievable truths on them, and that's worthy of a whole chapter in itself, hence the split. But don't worry, that means the next chapter will come out quickly. Maybe._

_And yes, I punched Chrom in the face. It was a knee-jerk reaction that most people would have to being woken up by a stranger, but there's another funnier reason. I almost didn't do it a first, but then my favorite video game quote From WoW Cataclysm popped into my head. When a drunken dwarf sees Deathwing for the first time he says "I'm gonna punch that Dragon in the face!" and he does. Chrom has the blood of the Divine Dragon Naga in him, ergo he's a dragon. Ergo, I had to punch him in the face._

_Logic_

_*Edited. Let me know if you spot any mistakes I missed._


	3. Chapter 2: The Beast Within

_Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait after I said this chapter would be out soon, but I had a ton of stuff pop up and I had to go home for over a week due to a death in my family. I didn't get much chance to write back home, and I just didn't have the motivation to do so when I got back. But I'd like to give a shoutout to The Blue Tigrex and Deathknight Archlord for leaving reviews that gave me some of my motivation back._

_I'd also like to say I've become a Beta reader for JDS62 and his story Lone Wolf: The Wolf Pack. It's a RL self-insert like my story, and I've even let him use a future version of my OC as a supporting character. His story is really good and I hope you give it a read._

_As always, this chapter will also be posted to my deviantart page with a picture, and the link is on my profile._

_I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM FIRE EMBLEM! THEY BELONG TO NINTENDO/INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS!_

_Warning: Blood and death straight out the gate. This chapter really lives up to the M rating. You've been warned…_

* * *

Distorted Realities

Chapter 2- The Beast Within

An axe hacked at the barred doors of the church before the barrier finally gave way, causing the villagers hiding away inside to let out screams of terror. The bright light of the shattered doorway revealed several bandits dressed in ragged red clothes standing around their barbarian leader, Garrick, who simply looked around the room at their terrified faces with a cruel and greedy grin on his.

"Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?" Garrick cackled to his men before grabbing the nearest maiden before she can get away. He pulled her roughly towards him and wrapped a firm arm around her waist as she struggled to break free, a sickeningly hungry look creeping onto his face as he licked his lips.

"S-Stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEEELP!" The maiden screamed, fighting desperately to escape the barbarian's grasp. In her frantic attempts to get away, she managed to elbow Garrick in the mouth and land a kick to his nuts, instantly getting him to loosen his grip enough for her to break free and run out the door.

"You little BITCH! You'll pay for that!" Garrick growled, grabbing the Hand Axe at his side and hurling it at the fleeing girl. She barely made it down the steps of the church before the thrown axe embedded itself in her skull from behind, causing her to fall forward as the other villagers screamed at the sight. Garrick chuckled to himself as he walked over and yanked the bloody axe from her split skull and turned to face the other villagers still inside the church. "Anyone else wanna try their luck?"

The sound of screams drew Chrom and the others to the town square and as they looked across the bridge to the church they saw the scene unfold. Jazz ran in a few seconds behind them unnoticed, and stood frozen when she followed their gaze to the grisly sight. She'd never seen a person die before, and the sight of blood made hers run cold.

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" Lissa cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't worry—after today, these bandits won't be hurting anyone ever again…" Chrom growled as he gripped his sword Falchion and prepared to rush into battle.

"Wait!" Jazz shouted as she came back to her senses, getting their attention for the first time.

"Jazz! You followed us! Why?" Chrom asked suspiciously. From his expression she could tell that he was nearly beside himself with anger and the look made her flinch slightly.

"I- I'm here to help! You can't just go rushing in there. There are bandits all over the place!" She waved her arm out across the square, where bandits looting the scattered shop stands could be seen. Chrom had obviously failed to notice them as he nearly rushed in headlong without a plan or even backup.

"You have sharp eyes. Can you fight? We could use your help with so many lowlifes running around." Chrom asked as he scanned the area.

"I've never fought before, but I'm sure I've got-"Jazz began nervously as she searched herself, only to find out that she didn't have a sword or even a tome on her, causing her to turn pale.

_I thought Robin was supposed to be armed! _She cursed to herself as she padded herself down frantically. Finally she felt something hard and round in her pocket, and reaching in she pulled out a cracked, clear glass sphere about the size of pool ball. Somehow it felt strangely familiar to her. _What the…?_

"Is that what I think it is?" Frederick asked, earning a confused look from Jazz as he eyed the strange sphere. "A Dragonstone? Are you a Manakete or some other kind of dragonkin then?"

"A Mana- No! I'm a human! Or was…" Jazz said nervously, not sure what to make of the situation. She was sure Dragonstones looked way different than the thing she had, and she still wasn't used to the fact that she suddenly wasn't all human. "Either way, I don't even know how to use this thing!"

"Jazz, we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed." Frederick said sternly, paying her protests no mind. "If you don't know how to use that stone and have no other weapons, then I suggest you stay in the back away from danger."

"Frederick's right. We don't have time to babysit you and save the town." Chrom said as he started to move towards the bandits again, Falchion at the ready. "You and Lissa stay back and give support when you can."

Jazz had little time to argue as the bandits in the square finally noticed their group, causing Chrom and Frederick to run up and engage them in battle. As they each dealt with a barbarian, Jazz looked down at the stone in her hand, squeezing it as she willed it to work. If it did work like the game, then whatever it turned her into would be infinitely more useful than an unarmed girl.

_How do Manaketes and Taguels use these things? _She wondered, holding it in the air and then on the ground in the silly poses she'd seen them do in the game, but nothing she tried worked. Just as she was getting frustrated, a scream cut through the air and turning around she saw Lissa, who tried to hide behind one of the stands only to draw the attention of a nearby myrmidon. Chrom and Frederick had gone in the other direction and wouldn't reach her in time, leaving the girl completely defenseless.

_Oh fuck no! I am NOT going to let the princess die this early! _Jazz swore angrily to herself as she rushed over to help. Just as the myrmidon drew his blade to cut the defenseless girl in two, Jazz leaped through the air with her fist balled up around the stone, ready to punch the bandit away if she had to in order to protect Lissa. A sudden flash of light and wild energy exploded from the sphere in her hand, but she paid it no mind as she drew her arm back to deliver the blow.

As the light cleared the bandit let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground dead as Jazz landed heavily on the ground with her hands in front of her to catch herself. Only somehow, she felt different. She felt huge. Her head was much higher off the ground then it should have been, and as she tried to push herself up she noticed that her arms were now massive green wings that ended in huge reddish brown paws. As she looked back over her now emerald green body and long red tipped tail, she instantly recognized the creature she had become.

_A Green Nargacuga? How on Earth…?! _She shouted in her mind, unable to believe what she was seeing. Then again, this wasn't the first weird change her body went through since arriving in this strange world earlier that day. _Well, this will be interesting. But now I can finally fight!_

Feeling a wild and savage urge wash over her, Jazz reared up her head and let loose a feral, panther-like roar that shook the whole area and drew the attention of every living thing around the square. Lissa, Chrom, Frederick, and the surviving bandits all looked at her in absolute shock and horror as they took in the sight of the strange wyvern-like creature she'd become.

"By the Gods! What is that?!" Frederick shouted, obviously shaken by the sight.

"Please tell me that's you in there Jazzmine?" Chrom asked nervously as he fought the urge to run.

'Yeah, it's me.' Jazz said, or rather thought, surprised that the words seemed to spring from her head in a form of telepathy. This seemed to calm the others down some, though they still looked uneasy. 'You can gawk later; we've still got a town to save guys. I'm sure this form will make the fight a lot easier."

As she said that a nearby bandit mage recovered from his shock and quickly chanted an incantation that sent a swirling gust of magic fueled wind right towards her. It slammed into Jazz's face with the force of a thrown brick, which caused her to stagger slightly from the unexpected blow. Recovering, she snapped her head to glare at the mage with a deadly yellow glow emanating from her eyes.

'You are so dead right now,' she growled in a deadly tone as she crouched down in a prowler stance, and then quickly leapt forward with her claws extended towards the mage. The mage barely had time to even try dodging, and while he managed to avoid her claws, her bladed wings slashed deeply into his side drawing out a fountain of blood. When he fell to the ground still alive and tried crawling weakly away, Jazz felt a surge of bloodlust and slammed her other claw down upon his head with all the force she could muster. The sight of the resulting splatter caused the bandits that were crossing the bridge to engage them to stop in their tracks and take a fearful step back from her.

'You guys gonna help?' Jazz asked looking over her shoulder at Chrom and Frederick, both of whom seemed to be stunned again as well. 'Now would be the perfect time to strike, but I can't fight them all on my own. Get up here and help me clear a path!'

The lord and knight nodded and quickly rushed towards the bandits, who took one look between them and the Nargacuga and decided to test their luck with the human opposition. As the group rushed to meet Chrom head on, Jazz growled at being ignored and swiped her tail around, catching the rear two bandits across the gut and sending them rolling back. The barbarian grabbed his axe in both hands and tried a lunging overhead strike, but she managed to jump backwards in the nick of time with the axe missing her head by a few inches. As he recovered from the failed strike, Jazz took the opportunity of jump and pivot in midair to bring her tail around and down upon his head, snapping his neck with the force of the blow. However, before she could even ready herself for another attack a ball of electricity struck her square in the back, causing her to scream out in pain as the volts traveled through her body.

'Mother of f*cking HELL!' She swore through gritted teeth, turning to see the offending mage charging up another spell to blast her with. She wasn't sure she could take another one of those, so she tightened her tail to extend the spikes and jumped again to slam her tail into the mage. Just as the blow was about to hit however, the mage jumped back out of reach and let his thunder spell fly. 'Oh shit…'

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Chrom shouted as he leapt into the line of fire with his Falchion help up to block the blow. The thunder spell hit the Falchion with a shower of sparks before dissipating, then Chrom quickly ran forward and slashed at the mages head, removing it from his body. He turned around to look at the injured 'Cuga, who was now panting heavily as she barely held herself off the ground. "You alright?"

'I'm not dead right now, so that's a start,' Jazz said in a pained tone. She tried to lift herself up but the pain in her back nearly caused her to fall over, and she still felt some lingering volts of electricity going through her muscles. 'I-I don't think I can move much like this though. That damned thunder spell nearly did me in…'

"D-don't worry, I've got you!" Lissa cried as she ran up to the girl, lifting her staff as she did so. A bright white light shined from the crystal ball at the top of it and surrounded Jazz in a soft glow. After a few seconds she felt the pain on her back and face lessen greatly, though they still felt a little sore. She slowly got to her feet and stretched her muscles, marveling at the quick recovery she'd just experienced. "Feel any better?"

'Much better, yeah,' Jazz answered, turning to nod at Lissa. She looked over the staff the young cleric held in her hands and gave a slight chuckle. 'Damn, if we had those things back in my world, hospitals would go out of business. Thanks.'

"You're welcome," Lissa said brightly, relief rushing over her face. "But still take it easy ok? This staff can't cure everything."

As she was about to answer the group heard a scream from the other side of the bridge and quickly ran over to investigate. There at the foot of the church steps stood Garrick, his axe in one hand and an old man in the other. Everyone instantly recognized the sudden hostage situation they were now faced with, which caused everyone's mood to sour.

"Well, well, well, lookie here. Shepherds come to the sheep slaughter." He laughed boldly as he taunted them. He roughly threw the old man to the ground and raised his axe threateningly over his head. "Unless ya want me to start slaughtering these sheep right in fronta ya, I suggest ya turn around and get lost. Maybe then I might leave half of this flock ta live if I'm feeling generous!"

"You Dastard! I'll kill you where you stand!" Chrom yelled, gripping his sword and getting ready to charge forward in a rage. Jazz held out a wing causing him to stop just short of the blade, and he turned to glare at the 'Cuga girl. "What the hell are you doing!?"

'Just stop and think for a moment!' Jazz growled, looking the situation over carefully. 'You'll never reach him before he brings down that axe, and while you may be able to kill him the old man will still die! We need a plan!'

"Ha! Best listen to yer pet lizard there, seems it's got more sense than you!" Garrick laughed loudly, causing Jazz to give him a glare she wished could kill.

'I've got a plan Chrom. Do you trust me?' Jazz asked as she still glared at the bandit leader. When Chrom gave a "yeah" she continued, 'We may only get one shot at this. I'll go first and you strike him down when you get the opening.'

Garrick readied his axe in anticipation for them to advance, but Jazz merely leaned down and started to wave her tail in the air, the extended spikes making a whistling rattle sound as she moved. As he began to wonder what it was she was doing, she whipped her tail forward sending spikes flying in a wide arch straight at him. Three hit him squarely in the chest before he had a chance to react to the sudden projectiles, and almost immediately his vision began to swirl as the world around him became twisted and unsteady.

'Now, Chrom!' Jazz yelled, relieved that the effects of her spikes poison seemed to be working just as it should, since Garrick looked ready to fall over his own two feet. 'He won't be like that for long!'

"Right!" Chrom shouted as he rushed forward. The effects of the stun poison gave Chrom plenty of time to close the distance and for the old man to get away, letting Chrom slash Garrick across the chest unhindered. The barbarian let out a single cry of pain before falling to the floor dead.

Jazz let out a sigh of relief that her plan worked and quickly scanned the area for anymore bandits. Thankfully there weren't any to be found, and as she relaxed a bright light surrounded her and exploded in a shower of sparkles, revealing her original mostly human form. As she caught her breath a wave of exhaustion washed over her and she could tell that the others were feeling tired as well.

"We mustn't rest yet. There are houses still burning all around and we must ensure that every villager is safe." Frederick said from behind her, catching her by surprise. She expected everything to be over, but that seemed like a foolish assumption with all of the burning buildings and dead bodies lying around, reminding her once more that this wasn't a game. "Jazz, stay here with Lissa and help out any injured citizens while Chrom and I search the town for more survivors and any stray bandits."

"Uh, sure," Jazz said nervously as the two men ran off to search the town. Turning around she followed Lissa into the church where the princess quickly got busy asking everyone if they were all right and healing minor wounds. While the people were shocked at her appearance, they responded to her kindly enough whenever Jazz offered to help them with anything as many had seen her help fight to save them from the bandits. While murmurs of the 'dragon girl' quickly spread around the citizens that were already there and the new ones that arrived over the course of the hour, Jazz couldn't help but feel a bit odd, even if most of the murmuring was positive.

Finally after about an hour and a half, every citizen was accounted for and looked after, though 3 citizens were found to have died from the bandit attack. Their bodies were taken to the back of the church and covered with blankets, while the bodies of the bandits were all moved to the edge of town to be disposed of later. The sight of the bodies made Jazz uneasy however, as she'd never seen so many in one place or outside of a wake or funeral, and they reminded her that she was bound to see much more death in the future with the wars and everything. As she tried to push the thought out of her mind, Chrom and Frederick called the two girls back out to the mostly clear town square.

"Well, that seems to be everyone." Chrom said as the two walked up to him.

"Lucky for the town, we were close by." Lissa said brightly, glad that everything was okay now. She turned back to Jazz and gave her a huge smile before continuing. "But holy wow, Jazzmine! You were incredible! Turning into that big dragon to save me and even coming up with tactics to take them all out! Is there anything you can't do?"

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that's for sure." Chrom nodded in agreement. "I was just glad you were on our side in that fight."

"Indeed. Perhaps now you might even be capable of an explanation of what you are and how you came here. I'm positive I've never heard tale of any dragon or wyvern quite like yourself," Frederick said sternly, though with a bit more curiosity then she guessed he normally would have.

"Again, I'm NOT a dragon. Or, I didn't use to be, since I've been a normal human girl every day of my life up until today," Jazz explained, getting slightly annoyed by the topic. "I'd prefer it if you refer to me as a human, but if you must know that dragon thing I turned into is a monster called a Green Nargacuga. It's a pseudo-wyvern at best though, since it hardly flies and can't even breathe fire or any other element. As for how I got here, I still have no clue, but I'm positive this isn't even my own world anymore."

"Now you claim to be a strange creature from another world?" Frederick asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "That sounds like a load of pegasus dung. There are no other worlds."

"Heh, that's where you'd be wrong Freddy." Jazz chuckled back, thinking about the events of the game. "If I know this world like I think I do, I doubt I'll be the only Outworlder you'll ever see."

The three Ylisseans looked at each other in confusion as they thought over the meaning of her words.

"Well, wherever you came from, you still fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough to call you a friend." Chrom smiled reassuringly.

"And your mind, Milord? Will you not heed its council as well?" Frederick asked. "Surely you don't believe her outlandish tale?"

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Jazzmine's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such a fierce fighter and able tactician?"Chrom asked him, getting only silence in return. "Besides, I _do_ believe her story, odd as it may be. I doubt she has reason to lie to us after everything that's happened."

"Thanks Chrom, that mean a lot." Jazz said, surprised that he still believed a story twice as weird as the normal Robin's amnesia tale.

"So how about it? Will you join us Jazz?" Chrom asked, a hopeful look on his face.

"Sure. Until I find out how I got here and how to get back home, I might as well help you keep people safe." Jazz said, though she got an inkling feeling that as 'Robin', she'd probably end up staying in this world until the story was done, and that would take years. Strangely though, this thought didn't bother her much as she didn't really have many things going on back home, and saving the world was always a good cause.

"Did you notice Milord?" Frederick asked, attempting to change the subject now that he was beaten. "The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent."

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war." Chrom explained, though Jazz already knew that.

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer!"Lissa said angrily, gripping her staff as she thought back to the villagers they had failed to save. "Totally innocent, and totally helpless..."

"They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep." Frederick said comfortingly. "Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment."

"I know, I know..." Lissa sighed. "Don't worry. I'll get used to all this."

"Don't worry Lissa, you're not the only one," Jazz chimed in, putting a hand on the princess's shoulder. "I'm not used to battle either. Despite my performance in battle, that was actually my first real fight."

Just then a villager ran up to the group, breaking them out of the somber mood that hung in the air. "Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!"

"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand... But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol." Frederick politely declined.

"Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply— Wait, what?!" Lissa started to list her order off before she finally registered what Frederick had said. "We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like..." He said with a big smile on his face. "I believe you mentioned you would be 'getting used to this'?"

"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you." Lissa pouted.

"Heh, I'm sure it won't be all that bad." Jazz chuckled, deciding not to argue the decision. "I haven't been camping in years myself, so it will be a nice change of pace. Besides, maybe I can tell you more about myself along the way."

"What!" Lissa said as she looked at Jazz with a shocked expression. "You can't really want to camp out in the woods? I thought you'd be on my side!"

"Sorry Lissa, seems you've been out voted." Chrom chuckled, which only caused Lissa to pout even more. He turned back to Jazz and asked, "Ready to go? The capital isn't far."

"Sure." Jazz smiled as they began to walk along. "I've got a lot to tell you guys anyways."

* * *

_Okay, I wanted to go further a bit, but this chapter was feeling too dialogue heavy for my tastes. I really don't want to dump a ton of exposition in right after a battle, so I'll end it here. Also, I'm getting tired of copy/pasting all of the ingame dialogue into the story. My excuse is that Jazz hasn't been in the story long enough to mess up events, so much of the starting scenes will be extremely similar. I'll break away and start rewriting scenes more and more as the story goes on, keeping only the plot relevant stuff._

_On another note, I'd like to point out why Jazz is so violent in this battle and in future battles. I myself am a very pacifistic person since I dislike fighting and arguments in general, but that's mostly because I see them as pointless and not beneficial in any way. That's doesn't mean I don't get angry and I won't defend myself if the situation demanded it though, and my mind is a little twisted at times. When thinking about how I WOULD fight however, over the years I've realized that my mindset is a bit extreme in that I see little point in fighting to shoo someone away, instead having a fight or die mentality where I wouldn't hesitate to put someone in the hospital or worse if I felt threatened. In real life, this is just another reason for me to stick to being a pacifist and avoid pointless conflict, but in a world where I had to fight to survive every day, I know I wouldn't hesitate to injure or kill my opponents in the slightest. So you could call this story an outlet for all of the violence I can't do in my real life for obvious reasons._


	4. Chapter 3: Campfire Tales

_Hey everyone! This was supposed to be a short chapter but I kinda ran on more then I planned with the 'big reveal'. I was also trying to decide it I wanted to end this chapter on a certain point or start the next one on it. I decided on the former since it makes a nice cliffhanger and begins to delve deeper into the mystery of the twisted realities. I might make a semi related comic page between this chapter and the next that explains a point that won't be explained in the main story, as Jazz has no memory of the event. It may reveal a big plot point that gets discovered later on though. This of course will be posted in my Deviantart folder that's linked to from my bio._

_I'm letting you guys know that this chapter will mostly be exposition. The plot will continue on in the next chapter with 'Marth', the Risen and the earthquake. I promise I won't dump as much expo for a looooong time, unless –god forbid- Miriel decides she wants to go over theories of the multiverse or something. I might hand wave that shit, unless I feel it's important for plot reasons._

_Also, I'd like thank everyone for their kind words and sympathy towards my recent loss. It always cheers me up to hear so many kind words._

_I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM FIRE EMBLEM! THEY BELONG TO NINTENDO/INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS!_

* * *

Distorted Realities

Chapter 3- Campfire Tales

The group of four walked down the path towards Ylisstol for a few hours until the creeping night finally forced them to stop and set up camp for the night. The trek had mostly been silent since Jazz insisted on telling her friends her story when they got a chance to stop and rest, as she said it would be a lot to take in. When they finally stopped they each set about to different tasks, with Chrom going off to gather firewood, Lissa clearing out the campsite, and Jazz and Frederick going out to hunt something to eat.

Thoughts of what she was going to tell them ran through Jazzmine's head as she stalked the forest watching for signs of wildlife, but she pushed them to the back of her mind to focus on the task at hand. She managed to turn back into a Nargacuga once again to hunt better after some effort, finding that her desire to kill something was what triggered the transformation. It seemed that wanting to attack or defend herself was the key to switching back and forth, a point she quickly took note of, though it seemed obvious in hindsight.

_Well, might as well see what I can do in this form, _Jazz thought silently to herself as she looked around. She quickly noticed that her senses greatly heighted in her bestial form, as she could smell scents she hadn't noticed before strongly and her ears seemed to pick up every tiny sound within a hundred yards. Most notably, the darkness of the night seemed to brighten as her eyes picked up the faint light of the moon and stars, and she noticed that she could feel faint traces of the heat in her surroundings with the bare red patches of skin near her eyes and ears. She marveled at this as she recalled what she knew of the Nargacuga species , remembering that they were adapted to be night hunters and most likely had a sort of 'heat vision' to supplement their night vision, not unlike how snakes sensed heat in the real world. Even if the Green Nargacuga was more adapted to hunt in the daylight, she figured both sub-species would still have many of the same adaptations.

After a few failed attempts at catching prey, Jazz managed to use her newfound senses and speed to catch a small deer, which she figured Lissa and Frederick would enjoy eating more than Frederick's bear. She proudly carried it back to camp where the others were already in the middle of preparing dinner. She noted Frederick's look of relief as he took her kill and cut a few choice slabs off for himself. After about a half hour, everything was ready and the group happily sat down to enjoy the all meat dinner.

After a few moments of eating Lissa once again turned to Jazz with a bright smile on her face as she asked, "So Jazz, do you think you can tell us a little more about yourself now?"

"Heh, sure," Jazz said as she tossed aside a bone, preparing herself for the long explanation ahead. Chrom and Frederick both stopped eating as well as they turned to listen, curiosity winning out over their hunger. "But I've gotta warn you, it's a lot to take in. I hardly know where to start, but I guess I'll start with something simple. I'm sure you're all curious about who and what I am, yes?"

"You've mentioned bits and pieces, but I'm sure we'd all like a full explanation," Chrom said politely as the other two nodded in agreement. Jazz gave them a soft smile before she continued.

"Well as I've said before, I am, or was, a normal human woman before today. I'm 25, an accountant, I live by myself, and I'm a huge gaming nerd. I live in Richmond, Kentucky, which is a state in the United States of America, though I've lived in several states over my lifetime but I've never left the country. Until now that is," Jazz rattled on, listing off the basic facts about herself in short order. Noticing the confused looks on her comrades' faces at much of what she said, she added, "I'm sure a lot of that means nothing to you guys. Let's just say I'm from waaay outta town, and I have no idea how I got here."

"You're 25? But you don't look that much older than Chrom," Lissa said in surprise as she looked Jazz over. Jazz couldn't help but chuckle at this, as she was always told she looked years younger than she actually was. "You're as old as our big sis Emm!"

"I guess I am aren't I?" Jazz said, thinking back to the old concept art material for the game. If she remembered their age differences correctly, then Chrom was 19 and Lissa would be around 15 years old. She decided to keep this point to herself though as she didn't want to freak them out too much.

"That aside, I've still never even heard of your country," Frederick pointed out, a skeptical look still on his face. "And for someone who insists they are human, you seem to know a lot about that strange wyvern like creature you turned into before. Care to explain that?"

"Well it makes sense that you've never heard of either of those things, since both my country and the Nargacuga are actually from completely different worlds." Jazz explained, earning her strange looks from the others ranging from disbelief to confusion. She sighed and got ready to drop the bomb on them. "The truth is, I'm not exactly from this world and I'm not sure how I got here. And just as Nargacugas don't exist in this world, they don't exactly exist in mine either."

"Wh-what exactly do you mean by 'different worlds'?" Lissa asked hesitantly.

"I can assure you there are no such things Milady." Frederick said sternly, voice heavy with skepticism. "I've never heard of 'other worlds' or anything of the sort. This all sounds like a load of Pegasus dung that our friend here is making up."

"Frederick, are you gonna keep calling bullshit on everything I say, or are you gonna shut up and listen?" Jazz snapped at the great knight, getting a little tired of him dismissing everything she said. Frederick gave her a cold glare at her tone, one that she returned equally. "I thought we already agreed that I have no reason to lie to you guys. Even if what I have to say is unbelievable with what little you know about the universe, it doesn't mean that I'm making this stuff up. I'm just trying to explain what I know, which is a probably alot more than what you know."

The two continued glaring at each other until the sound of someone clearing their throat broke the silence. Chrom, who had been silent until then, could see how hostile things were getting and decided to intervene before things got out of hand.

"I think what Frederick here meant to say is, well…" Chrom scratched at his head nervously, trying to find the right words. "It's just that, the idea of other worlds is hard to believe. Other lands, yes, or different countries we've never heard of, maybe, but other worlds? We're going to need proof if you want us to believe something like that."

"Well… Something like that is easier said than done. Since the Nargacuga wasn't enough, I wish I had a tv or smart phone to show you guys," Jazz chuckled softly before she noticed their confused looks again. "Just the fact that you guys don't know what those are is proof enough for me, but I guess you need more. There's not much I can do to prove it now, but I guess the best proof you could possibly get will show up soon."

"What do you mean?" Chrom asked quizzically at her last statement.

Jazz went silent for a minute as she stared at the ground, wondering if she should say what she was going to say next. With a sigh, she finally made her decision and turned back to the others. "What would you say if I told you I knew the future?"

"I'd say that's a load of Pega-" Frederick began again before he was cut off by a sharp look from Chrom.

"_I _would have to say that that is pretty hard to believe," Chrom said evenly, trying not to sound like he was outright rejecting the idea. "It's not the strangest thing I've heard today at least."

"Heh, well I guess an otherworldly she-dragon claiming she can see the future does sound a little farfetched. Or maybe a lot," Jazz chuckled to herself, realizing how absurd it sounded when she put it like that. Thinking about the game world she was in however, such a thing seemed oddly tame. "I don't blame you for being skeptical, since if someone came up to me and told me that before today, I'd back away slowly and suggest they seek mental help. But, this is something that I actually _can_ prove."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Frederick spoke up again, a cynical, almost mocking tone in his voice. "Are you going to tell us of our untimely deaths? A vast future fortune? Or maybe something as grand as the sun rising into the heavens in a mere few hours?"

"Well, well, well. Fredbear here doesn't believe me, what a shocker. But thank you soooo much for volunteering," Jazz said, matching his sarcasm as he glared at her for the nickname. "Let's see… Oh I know! You have a large scar on your chest that you got as a child when you were attacked and nearly killed by a giant wolf. Because of that, you now have a fear of wolves and any large animal that reminds you of the wolf that attacked you. Did I get that right?"

Chrom and Lissa both donned confused looks and turned to their bodyguard for confirmation, but he seemed to have almost gone white from shock at Jazz's words.

"Frederick, is true? I've never heard you say anything about that," Lissa asked, snapping the knight out of his daze.

"I've seen that scar before, but I assumed it was a battle wound. Was it really from a wolf?" Chrom asked, now more curious than ever.

"I-it… That may be true… But I've never told anyone that…" Frederick sputtered out, face flushed and bright red at the revelation of one of his deepest secrets. Looking at Jazz and the smug grin she wore however, he cleared his throat and quickly tried to compose himself. "That proves nothing. That was a _past_ event, not the future. Any good spy could have gained that information about me from someone who knew me back then."

"Well, I can assure you that I'm no spy, as I've never been here before." Jazzmine said quickly, though she knew he wouldn't believe her. "And you can't really say that it being a past event disproves me knowing the future. Can you say that you'll never once speak of your past for the rest of your life? I know about your scar because you tell someone about it in the future."

"That still proves nothing. If your claim is based on me telling a random person at a random time in the future, then that's a very vague and general possibility," Frederick countered smoothly, becoming more confident in his argument. "Unless there was something special about the person I told that would prove your claim, then it is merely that: a claim."

"Well actually, there is something interesting about the person you tell, but you won't believe me until you meet her," Jazz said slyly, almost wanting to laugh at the ridiculous thing she was about to say next. "You tell it to a future comrade we meet down the line. Her name is Panne, and she's a Taguel. You tell her that after she scares by turning into a giant bunny and chases you down."

"A b-bunny?! Are you saying I'll be scared of a bunny?" Frederick's face grew red again as he said this, but this time it was out of sheer indignation. Seeing the veins nearly pop out of his head, Jazz couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles, which only seemed to make him angrier. "Are you mocking me? Milord, surely you don't believe this girl? Such outlandish and slanderous claims must be a lie!"

Frederick turned to his companions for support, but the prince and princess were both currently fighting back a fit of giggles of their own at the thought of the brave knight being scared off by a bunny. Even though it seemed impossible, Frederick turned an even deeper shade of crimson so dark that Jazz wondered if his head might explode.

"Oh Gods, a bunny?" Lissa giggled between breaths as she held her sides, while Freddy looked ready to die on the spot. "What's there to be afraid of? Her big fwoppy ears, or maybe her cute widdle paws?"

"Actually, Panne is _far_ from some cute widdle bunny rabbit," Jazz said as she calmed down, hoping to save a little bit of Frederick's dignity before he hated her forever. Somehow though, she felt that it was a bit too late for that. "She can turn into a rabbit bigger than a horse and tear through enemies with more savagery than even I'm capable of. You'd have to be insane not to want to wet yourself if a giant killer bunny like her decided she wanted you dead."

The giggles died down somewhat and stopped completely when they saw that she was serious.

"Surely that was merely a jest at Frederick the Wary's expense, wasn't it?" Chrom laughed nervously as he looked at the 'Cuga girl, who merely smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, that's all true. Just you wait and see," Jazz said calmly, causing the other three to exchange glances. She turned to Frederick, who was still a little red in the face, and gave him a soft smile. "You can ask the Exalt herself about the existence of Taguel when we get to Ylisstol, and if she says giant murder bunnies don't exist, then you can spear me right in the face Freddy. I'll even be sure to stay within stabbing distance until we get there if you don't believe me, as a show of good faith."

From the dark look Frederick shot her it was clear he wouldn't refuse an offer to stab her right then and there, but he merely nodded. The group sat in silence for several minutes aside from the occasional chuckle from Lissa, and they all picked at their food while they took everything in. After a moment of deep thought, it was Chrom who finally broke the silence.

"You've mentioned several times before that this is your first time in Ylisse, and that you have no idea how you got to this world, yet you seem to know so much about us and even about our future. How is it possible that you know so much about a world you've never been to?" The prince asked, hitting the most obvious and pressing point about the girl's presence and knowledge on the head for the first time since she got there.

"That Chrom, is the right question," Jazz said with soft smile, feeling as if she were a teacher with a particularly bright student. She remained silent for a moment before she looked at the three of them with a serious expression on her face. "Have you guys… ever heard of the Multiverse Theory?"

When the three shook their heads, Jazz chuckled slightly.

"I suppose you wouldn't, since that seems more like something Miriel would study," Jazz said, smirking slightly at their shocked looks at the fact that she knew the name of one of their fellow Shepherds. "Basically, it's a theory that suggests that there are multiple realities, or universes that exists all at the same time. Sometimes these alternate realities are almost exactly the same as the reality you know and live in, with differences caused by events happening differently in one universe compared to another. An example of this is you guys finding me out in that field instead of finding the person you were supposed to."

"And who exactly was that supposed to be?" Chrom interrupted, causing Jazz to look uneasy for a moment.

"Well… I guess you could call them Robin," Jazz said finally. "He, or she, was supposed to be an amnesiac stranger you found where you found me, who would help you out greatly in future conflicts. But, I don't think they exist in this reality since I somehow have their unique mark, which sorta makes me the Robin of this world," Jazz said absentmindedly, waving her hand around and showing them the Mark of Grima.

"I meant to ask you about that. Does that mark mean anything special?" Lissa asked innocently, causing Jazz to go slightly pale at the realization that she'd just brought up a dangerous subject.

"Um, it's not really important. Let's just say it means that I can help you guys out, like Robin was supposed to," Jazz said quickly, hoping they wouldn't notice her dodging the question and get suspicious. Thinking quickly, she decided to change the subject and get back on topic. "Anyway, there is another type of alternate reality, one that explains why I'm here to some extent and how I know so much about you guys and this world. I don't suppose you guys know what videogames are, do you?"

As expected, they all shook their heads in confusion and Jazz smiled to herself, glad that her odd question seemed to distract them from the topic of her mark.

"Well, basically, a videogame is sort of like a book or a play mixed with elements of a game like chess or whatever. And you play them on a big or little box that displays moving pictures," Jazz explained, earning her more weird looks from her companions. She chuckled at this, wondering if their faces would get stuck like that from so much weirdness. "Don't think about that too hard. Just think of it like a book where you can control the main character and do things like fight their battles and explore their world without interfering with the set story. Anyway, according to the multiverse theory which says that any possible reality _can_ exist, it's possible that the worlds that only exist in books or in these videogames can actually exist as their own separate universes."

"Ok, that makes no sense…" Lissa said as she held her hands up, struggling to wrap her hand around everything she just heard. "Are you saying that made up worlds from fairy tales and stuff might actually exist?"

"In a way… yes," Jazz said simply. "I know that may not sound plausible to you guys, but for me that's an undeniable reality. In my world, things like dragons and pegasi and even magic are purely the stuff of fairy tales and legends. Even the Nargacuga isn't a real animal in my world, but a monster from a videogame. And this world, even you guys, are just fictional characters from another videogame I used to play called Fire Emblem: Awakening. In a way, that's how I know so much about you guys."

A long and heavy silence followed that revelation, so heavy that Jazz began to worry about how they'd react. _Well, I did just tell them that they basically don't exist outside of some weird game, and they clearly know that that's impossible…_

"That… makes even less than no sense…" Lissa said finally, clearly very stressed out and confused by the situation. "Does that mean we're characters from some fairy tale or something?"

"I'm sure that's not what she means..." Chrom reassured her softly, but he didn't take his eyes off of Jazzmine. "Is it?"

"Of course that's not what she means," Frederick said calmly. "Apparently, we simply don't exist in her world outside of these games and stories, yet our world exists as an entirely different plane of reality. And she only knows so much about us, our world and our future because she's familiar with the story about this world, correct?"

"That's the long and short of it," Jazz replied, glad at least one of them understood. _Maybe Freddy is coming around…_

"That might be the most well-crafted story I've heard yet," Frederick said, slipping back into his skeptical nature. Jazz sighed, thinking it was good while it lasted. "I don't suppose you have anyway of proving _that_, do you?"

"Freddy, you just can't take a person's word, can you?" Jazz asked as she rubbed her temples. _This guy is gonna be the death of me… _"I admit, there'd be no way to prove that in my world, since it is just a theory, but in this world that's a different story entirely. If this world matches the game from my world, then proof of everything I just said will drop out of the sky soon enough."

"What do you mean?" Frederick asked, a suspicious look in his eyes.

"I dunno. Maybe exactly what I said, or maybe I'm just making stuff up," Jazz said pointedly as she got up in a huff. "Listen, I've told you everything I can within reasonable belief, and there isn't much more I can say or do to get you guys to believe me, especially Fredbear here. So I guess that's it with the questions for now, as only time will tell if any of it is true."

Without another word Jazz tossed the rest of her food into the fire and went to grab one of the blankets to turn in for the night. After all of the fighting, walking, and long winded explanations, she was feeling understandably tired, and knowing what came next, she wanted to get as much sleep as she could. The others seemed to be whispering amongst themselves as they still sat around the campfire, no doubt discussing everything she had said, but she paid them little mind as she cleared out an area for herself. If they believed her or not was up to them, but she couldn't help but feel a little hopeful.

"Jazzmine," a voice broke her out of her thoughts and when she turned around she saw Chrom walking towards her. "Please don't mind Frederick too much. I just want you to know that I still trust you, no matter how wild your story may seem. You helped us out today, and that makes you a friend. Remember that."

"Heh… Thanks Chrom. That means a lot," Jazz smiled softly, once again feeling glad that the prince was the trusting type. "Just, be careful. And try to get some rest. We're gonna have a long day tomorrow."

He looked askance at her but she just waved him away. "Trust me."

With a nod he turned and grabbed his own blanket, moving to a spot far from her at his overprotective knight's request. She smiled at this as laid down in her own spot, and exhaustion soon took her over as she drifted silently to sleep.

...

...

"Jazz, wake up."

A hand tapping on her shoulder drew Jazzmine out of her slumber, and for a moment she was disoriented as the memory of her dream faded into reality. She was sitting upright in a seat in an uncomfortable position, and the seat seemed to be swaying and bouncing every few moments. Looking up, she saw trees and houses zooming past her just outside of a window, and cars rumbled ahead of and around them as they traveled down the wide highway. To her left sitting in the driver's seat was her older brother Dominique, a light skinned African-American young man who wore his hair in short dreads. He glanced over at her a few times between watching the road, and from the redness of his eyes and the dark shadows under them, Jazz could tell that he was just as tired as she was.

"We're almost there," Dominique said in a low voice, turning his attention back to the road now that she was awake. "You've been out for hours. It's been too quiet in here without someone to talk to."

"I… I just don't feel like talking much right now…" Jazz sighed, leaning to the side to stare out of the window. Today wasn't exactly a day she wanted to spend chatting with others, as she'd rather just stay home curled up under the covers with her mind distracted by a game like she had been for the last few days. "Why didn't you bring the girls? I'm sure they would have kept you distracted."

"Naw, I asked my girlfriend to watch them for a few days," He said tiredly as he rubbed his forehead. "They don't really need to be exposed to this kinda thing. Not until they're older."

The car went silent for a few minutes at that, and Jazz closed her eyes as if to block out the world as she leaned against the window. She could feel herself getting worked up again, so she focused on the gentle swaying of the car to calm herself down a bit. It wasn't working too well, so she turned back to look at her brother, the slight moisture of tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes.

"What are you gonna tell them the next time you bring them to visit the rest of our siblings?" Jazz asked sadly, getting worked up over the idea. "What are you gonna say when they ask where their Auntie Zetta is? You know how much the girls love hanging out with their aunts and uncles, they're gonna notice she's missing. Gonna tell them she went on vacation or something?"

"It'll probably be a long time before I bring them around again, especially after this," Dominique said flatly, steering the car to the side lane and entering the exit ramp. "We live outta town from everyone else, so I ain't gotta bring them around except for maybe holidays or special occasions. And you live close by us, so they can go see you instead if they wanted to. When they get old enough to understand, I'll mention it to them, but for now they don't need to know."

"So you're just gonna keep them away and pretend all of this never happened, is that it?" Jazz said, getting slightly more emotional as the conversation continued. "Just keep them all safe and protected in a big ol' bubble to separate them from their family and protect them from all of the bad things in life?"

"Like you've been doing?" Dominique asked pointedly, getting slightly offended at her criticism of his parenting. "Last time I checked you lived far from anyone you could call family and you hardly even talk to anyone that doesn't call you first. Hell, you didn't even answer your phone yesterday and everyone told me to go talk to you. It's like you only ever wanna talk to your siblings and even then you barely even speak to us."

The mood instantly got dark after he said this and Jazz glared at him, wondering if she should punch him or not. There were few things that made her mad when it came to her siblings, but bringing up their extended family or commenting on her antisocial nature were two big trigger points for her.

"Shut up and drive," Jazz growled lowly, not feeling like being lectured by him, especially now of all days. "It's not my fault I hate everyone in this family besides you guys, and who cares if I don't spend every waking moment with you guys. You hear from me enough to know that I'm alive, and that should be enough to show you that I care. That's just how I am, so shove it!"

The two sat in silence for a few moments exchanging death glares with each other before Dominique opened his mouth to speak. Before he could even get a word out though, a large brown shape darting out in front of the car caught his eye. Jazz barely had time to follow his gaze and register the large dog that leapt into the road chasing after a ball before her brother jerked the wheel to the side in an attempt to swerve and avoid it.

"Oh shit!"

"Watch out!"

The car screeched loudly as it made a hard left and they barely avoided hitting the dog, but the frantic honking of other cars alerted Jazz of their new and dangerous position: right in the line of oncoming traffic. Jazz barely had time to register the sight of a pickup truck blaring towards her or the other driver's terrified expression before it T-boned their car on the passenger's side. All in an instant there was the sickening sound of twisting metal, a spray of glass shards and an unholy bone crushing pain, and the next thing she knew was that the world was spinning at an incomprehensible speed.

As the world kept spinning around her, all Jazz could do was scream…

* * *

_Damn. Nothing makes sense anymore…_


	5. UPDATE - Apartment

So I'm about to leave the Job Corp program that I'm in Tuesday to go move into my first apartment. I've never really lived my myself so I'm pretty anxious and excited at the same time. I can finally get out on my own two feet and I don't have to deal with my family all of the time, which is a HUGE plus. Not having to worry about a bunch of drunken crackheads kicking me out on the streets after taking all of my money to pay them for staying at their house is a dream come true. Its not the best neighborhood and its in the Projects, but the fact that it'll be my own little place where I don't have to deal with anyone else makes it a godsend. Now all I have to do is find a job, get a car, some furniture and anything else I'll need and I'll be set. Thankfully, I do have help on most of that, and Job Corps will help me out until I get myself fully settled.

Things are looking up for me, but I'll understandably be taking a break from things here. I don't really wanna post the next chapter of my story until I post the side comic, and I haven't even gotten the chance to start on that. I might keep writing the chapters in my free time, but don't expect anything to be posted until things die down. I'll have no personal internet so finding the time to go and post things at a library or a friends house will be few and far between.

I also wanna get tablet so I can draw properly, so if anyone has any suggestions on what to buy, I'm all ears.


End file.
